The Endermen and Herobrine
by World3nder
Summary: Canceled Until Further Notice.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: I have gotten this idea form reading Herobrine and the Endermen. I thought it was a great story and have asked if I could do it from the Endermen's point of view. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and please review!

I wandered. Like I have done for years. Our race, the Endermen, can live for hundreds of years. We are immortal. That is, as long as we don't get hurt. We can't get sick, we can't die from blood infections, but we can die from the sun, the water, falling, and the like. Now that I mention it, a lot of things can kill us, just not of old age. I walked along the grass, looking at the forest and the green trees around me. They were short, by tall enough for us to walk under. The trunks were a light brown color, although a few of them were white. The leaves on top of the brown trees were a lighter shade of green than the ones on top of the white ones. Some of them were missing part of their trunk, but that's because some of us picked them up when we first saw them. Under a few of the trees were some nightwalkers running away from us. One of them was lying on the ground. Dead. It had made the mistake of looking at us directly. I looked behind me to see a group of fellow Endermen roaming around, as I have been doing. That's all we ever do. One of them picked up a bit of dirt and was looking at it. It's eyes focused on the grass on top of it. I turned and walked over to a tree and replaced the trunk I was holding. Trees. Even being here for 147 years I have never gotten used to them, the texture of the tree was a rough feeling, something I was also never used to. The leaves, those were a flat, bendable item. I thought to myself, 'I am not used to this. I want to go home.' After a few moments of standing there, admiring the tree. I heard a rustling sound behind me. I didn't care; it was probably another Endermen picking up some leaves as well. Then suddenly a feeling of emptiness washed over me. Someone had looked at me! I turned, my mouth agape, to see a skeleton on a spiders back. The skeleton stared at me. I stared back. As I could tell, the spider hadn't looked at me. Its eyes were elsewhere, looking at another bit of Endermen standing by a river. They had not known of the danger that we posed if they looked at us. The Spider called out "Hey I have never seen your kind before! In Which case, I would like to welcome you to the world of Minecraftia!" the other nightwalkers had slowly come back. They knew what was going to happen. The have see what we did to the one on the ground. This pair hadn't. The spider called out again, "Hello? Are you guys all right? It is custom to welcome new creatures here!" at witch point the other nightwalkers backed up again. Making sure not to look at us. The pair sighed and turned. Big mistake. I rushed the skeleton, which heard the sound turned. Only to get my fists, with the combined momentum of me sprinting and swinging, slammed into its face. The skeleton hung on to the spider. Barely. I began to pummel it with my fists. The skeleton started shooting arrows at me and the other four of my kind that were rushing it. The spider began to climb a tree with the skeleton still shooting. I jumped up and ripped the skeleton off the spiders back, slamming it to the ground. Before I manage to rip off its head it had shot and killed of my kind, the spider had tackled and killed the other. After ripping the skeletons head off the feeling of emptiness had receded and my bloodlust had passed. The deed was done. I stood up and saw the spider fleeing, badly injured after the battle. It was trailing blood, and as I could tell, a leg was broken. It didn't look back. A smart move, a very smart move. I didn't chase it. I far as it could tell, we had attacked it for no reason. It had a reason to fight for its life, as we do.

Im fixing the author notes cuz it made it seem im not continuing it. I AM. Chapter 2 is when the meet Herobrine. BTW I have to copy and paste some duality from wandergirl108's story. I'm going to change it a bit though. I do like the one line whispere. But I feel it's a bit to vague. Anyway I will make it from the POV of this one Enderman through the whole story. PEACE

-World3nder. In the end, nobody remains a virgin. Life screws us all.


	2. The Meeting

I left after the sun started to rise. We didn't know about the sun when we first came here. We watched it rise the first time, stunned by its immense beauty. Then the burning started. I was lucky enough to be under a tree. I watch as many of my kind lit on fire, they're screaming as them slowly burning haunting me still. I lost my mate that day. She had not died, instead she teleported away. I have never seen her again. And I can't forget the water; it covered this world in immense quantities. We again have never seen things like this. I, when I was younger and first saw it, thought it would be nice to touch it. So I jumped in. As soon as I made contact with the water a searing pain went through my entire body. Almost forgetting about the arcane energy locked inside of with my Ender Pearl, I teleported away. I had been on the brink of death and survived. The water, the sun. They danger us. They hurt us. It appears that things with immense beauty hurt us the most. I laughed at the thought. I walked further and further away from the beach where the skeleton and spider had the misfortune of looking at us. I wonder what has happened to the spider? It was the first creature to voice a greeting to us. But we can't respond. When we talk to another Endermen it's fine. But with anything else it's impossible for us to voice a greeting back. It is a puzzling question that I would like to solve. But not as much as the puzzle of getting back home. I was deep in thought before I realized I had walked into a Stronghold. I was home, well at least a home. The instant I walked it I was greeted by a swarm of silverfish. "Hello! Welcome! You are back!" they said in unison. They annoy me sometimes. There high-pitched squeaky voices are enough to drive anyone mad. "We are close elder! We are close!" I wondered what this meant. What are they close to?

"Close my little friends? Close to what?" I asked.

"Close to a way! A way home!" they said repeatedly.

"If you are close to a way home, tell me!" I said, getting impatient.

"A man will come! He will help! The power is locked inside you!"

"We know the power inside us! We've all known that since we got here! Every time I get close to a portal I feel the energy inside me grow!" I shouted. They have been telling us the power was inside of us for years. But, the man coming to save us is new...

"A man like no other will greet you! Will help you! Will save you!" the silverfish said before scampering off.

"Who? Who will save us?" I said, calling after the silverfish. I had known that there was a way home, I just didn't know how. I had known that inside me, lies the power to open the portal again. I stood there for a few moments. Thinking to myself. A man would come to save us? Did the silverfish mean a fellow Endermen? A human? Or a nightwalker? Or perhaps a race unknown to us? With a bit of a startle, I realized that what I thought was a few minutes were actually a few hours. It was dark! I walked out, looking at a few Endermen that had decided to come out. I walked until I felt the ground shift to sand. I had come to the beach. I don't know why but I was drawn to this beach, an unknown force pulling me back every time I left. I liked this place. And then, without warning, the feeling of emptiness returned. Had the spider came back for revenge? Some of my fellow Endermen and I turned. At the end of the beach was a man, the first man I have ever seen. He looked similar to us, except much, much shorter. And his eyes, his eyes were like ours, they glowed. Except our eyes were a purple color, while his was a solid white. We stared. He stared. An awkward silence filled the air.

The man Then said, "Children of Notch, I greet you,"

We said not a word

the man stepped forward. "I said, I greet you," he repeated.

Still, we did not respond, instead, some of began to whisper among ourselves.

We could tell the man was angered by our lack of response to him, but that is because no one, save for the silverfish and Endermen can understand us." In the name of my brother, almighty Notch, your creator, I command that you speak to me!" the man yelled. We still did not say a word. The man stomped his foot in anger. Then he suddenly calmed down. A look of realization crept over his face. I started to pay attention to what my kind was saying. The man had remained silent the entire time.

Brother of Notch...

Our creator...

He is here...

He speaks to us...

He commands us...

He looks at us...

Why is he looking at us?...

He does not understand...

He does not know...

"What do I not understand?" asked the man. "What do I not know?" I was shocked at this. He had heard us! Impossible! Some had realized this and began to whisper again.

He hears us!...

Our voices...

How can that be?...

Brother of God...

So he claims...

Yet he must be!...

Even if he does not know...

How else could he hear us?...

Yes, he must be...

How unfortunate that we have to kill him...

Do we have to kill him?...

We must...

He has seen us...

But does it matter...

If he is God's brother...

"Why does it matter that I have seen you?" asked the man, I could hear an edge of fear creep into his voice.

He does not know...

"No, I don't know, so tell me!" exclaimed the man. "Who are you?"

We are the Endermen...

Spirits of shadow...

We cannot allow ourselves to be seen...

If you look at us directly…

You steal our soul...

We must kill to take it back...

Or you will take it from us...

We cannot move...

Your gaze freezes us...

But when you look away...

We are free to move...

And we must move quickly...

Lest you take our souls away...

"I am sorry to hear that that is your lot in life" said the man. I could tell by his tone of voice that he had meant it. "But Minecraftia is home to many other beings besides yourselves, and we all share this world; it is the Minecraftian way. While I realize that you are not visible during the day, for whatever reason, the people of Minecraftia, myself included, cannot simply give the nights to you. There are those who burn up in the light of the sun, and must walk the surface at night, if they are to walk it at all, and it would not be fair to deny them the trees and the sky for the sake of one people."

They may have the trees...

And the sky...

So long as they do not look directly at us...

Or if they do...

And wish to live...

They must continue to look at us...

Until the sun rises...

For we are formless and powerless during the day...

And if caught in the gaze of another...

When the sun rises...

We will die...

But only if they look directly at us...

"So you're saying that if someone sees you out of the corner of their eye, or in their peripheral vision, you will be unaffected?" asked the man.

Just so...

Brother of God...

Look...

The sun rises...

Those caught in your gaze will die...

Or you must die...

Do not look away...

Not if you wish to live...

Brother of God...

"I cannot die a permanent death," He said "and, as caretaker of Minecraftia, and all of its people, I accept death so that you may live. Your lots in life are strange to me, but it is my hope that, someday, you and your kind can live peacefully among us, as our friends." I was a tad puzzled. How can ANYONE be immortal, from EVERYTHING? Other than our leader, the Enderdragon, I have never seen anything completely immortal.

As you wish...

Brother of God...

You are kind...

And we are sorry...

Sorry you looked at us...

For we must fight for our souls...

"I understand," He said; "it is natural for all living things to fight for the right to keep living."

He turned away.

The instant he turned I leapt. I pulled back my arm and wanting his death to be painless, punched him in the back of the head with all of my massive strength. I could feel his skull give way from my fist. I pulled back and felt my very existence come back to me. His body fell and disintegrated into ash. I felt sorry. I hadn't wanted to kill him, but I also felt a little relieved. I was worried that since he was god's brother that he would be invincible. But I wanted to survive; if he were invincible I would have had to die. I WILL survive, just like I WILL find a way home. I walked away, a shadow in the night.

AN: I SWEAR the song "Almost Easy" fits this chapter PERFECTLY! Anyway, I had to copy-paste from Wandergirl108's story to get the dialogue, nut for some reason after all the whipers of the ender men the … was changed to A3) for some reason. Probably cuz I email myself the story from my ipod touch. ANYWAY, i've started chapter 3!

-World3nder. In the end, nobody remains a virgin. Life screws us all.

Return to Top


	3. The Stronghold

AN/ I am SOO sorry for no. Updating, I'm lazy. That and Christmas, my iPod cracked, and again, IM LAZY!

Time went on, and we had watched for the man that had spoke to us that one night. We had seen him every one an awile, the only problem was that he had seen us as well. And for some reason, he would always let us kill him. His friends However were a tad less lenient, they would turn at Heorbrine's command, But attack us afterwards. Usually I was the one to kill herobrine, I didn't want to do it, but it was that or have my soul stolen for all eternity. It was a simple choice. After a month or so of this tedious cycle a different thing happened, a walked into a group if us! And he was alone! And the fool had a pumpkin on his head! This man is suicidal! At first he tried to block direct vision with us, but at one point he had looked at me. I pulled back my arm and prepared to kill him, but then I realized, I had not felt the usual feeling of emptiness that had accompanied losing my soul. I was amazed! I dropped my fist and looked at the human. Perhaps the pumpkin is blocking the soul-stealing abilities of his gaze? The human turned away, I turned away, he looked at us, we ignored him. A hour or so later the human left, apparently bored at our newfound ignorance at the human. After a minute or so another took his place, we thought nothing of it and just ignored him, like the last human. then the human spoke!

"O children of Notch, it heartens me that we may speak in safety at last!" The man exclaimed, suprising us all, the only human that had everspokewas that one at the beach yesterday.

Is that him?…

Brother of God…

It must be…

He speaks…

"Please, friends, my name is Herobrine," said "Herobrine".

Herobrine…

"Hero"…"brine"…

An interesting name…

For the brother of God…

"Herobrine" I thought, it's a nice name, but I prefer mine of Enderian.  
>Herobrine explained to us the world of Minecraftia, after a while it became daylight, and we had to go to the safety of a cave where he continued to explain to us this strange world.<p>

"I hope you can share what I have told you with your fellows in my stead," Herobrine said when he was done, "as I-"

We already have…

"What?" Herobrine said, obviously surprised.

We told you…

We are spirits of shadow…

Where there are shadows…

And some of us in person…

There our ears are as well…

All of our kind have been listening…

"Oh." Herobrine said. The basic concept of what they said was that we can send information to others of our kind via shadows.

This world is strange…

Thank you for explaining it to us…

We are lost here…

We do not belong here…

Yet you welcome us…

Thank you, Herobrine…

"You're quite welcome," Herobrine said

There was a few minutes of silence, we whispered amongst ourselves, we were deciding wether to show him our temporary home or not.

Finally, he said, "Your kind are strange to me…I've never before known of beings that are harmed by water."

Water is strange to us…

Foreign to us…

You think we are strange…

Yet to us…

You are strange…

Perhaps that is understandable…

In that what is different…

Is hard to understand…

"You say water is foreign to you…" Herobrine half-asked.

Yes…

"Are you…not from here?" asked Herobrine. "You say you do not belong here, but…"

This is not our home…

We do come from elsewhere…

Though we are your brother's children…

This dimension is not ours…

Yet we are trapped…

We cannot go home…

"Where are you from?" asked Herobrine. "The Nether?" What was the Nether? I have never heard of it before? Is it what they call our world now?

What is this…?

"The Nether"…?

We do not know this word…

"The Nether is a dimension connected to this one," Herobrine explained "I've never been there myself, but I hear it's a very dangerous and frightening place, full of fire and lava." It was now obvious, that was not our home.

No…

That is not our home…

Where we come from…

There is no fire…

No lava…

No water…

No trees…

No grass…

No snow…

No plants…

No sun…

No moon…

No stars…

"What is there?" Herobrine asked, confused.

Empty space…

A safe place…

White stone…

Black towers…

And a sky…

An empty sky…

Full of nothingness…

Nothing more…

"How did you get here?" he asked.  
>We instantly stopped speaking and all the we stared intensely at Herobrine. After a while I spoke up, the first word I have ever said to someone that wasn't a Silverfish or an Endermen:<p>

Come…

We all turned suddenly and started heading down a branch of the cave, Herobrine stood for a second, and started to follow us.

The road to the stronghold was pretty smooth, we had a few jumps we had to clear, but that was simple because how tall we are, Herobrine had to get a running start across them. The only major problem was a few water and lava falls, those were cleared by Herobrine, usually by him breaking the area around it, redirecting the flow elsewhere. After a while we reached our home; a stronghold.

The Stronghold that we were in was different then the other one I was in a week ago, this one had a few iron doors and buttons, instead of worrying about the doors we just picked up the blocks next to it so we could get through, that led to a few odd looking passages.

At first Herobrine looked like he had been here before. But that was probably true, he is the brother of god, of course. Then a few rooms later Herobrine was lost, he had to follow close behind us so he wouldn't get lost. A room later some silverfish came out of some stone and greeted us.

Silverfish…

Our little guardians…

Born when we broke through…

How are you, little ones?…

"Endermen!" they squeaked. "Endermen! Welcome home! We work hard! We protect you!" Suddenly, they spotted Herobrine. "Human!" they exclaimed. "Human! Human! Human! Go away!" I laughed, no matter how many times I tell them that humans can't hear them, but they don't listen, they try to talk to them anyway!

"I am not human, friends!" Herobrine exclaimed as the group swarmed towards him. "It is I, Herobrine!"

The angry swarm calmed down. "Herobrine!" they squeaked. "Herobrine! With a pumpkin! You look silly! You look human!"

"I apologize, friends," said Herobrine; "this is the only way I can be close to the Endermen without stealing their souls with my gaze."

"Herobrine! You protect them! Notch's brother! You are good!"

We started to speak again.

Is it safe?…

"It is safe!" squeaked the silverfish. "Always safe! That's our job! We protect it!"

"'It'?" questioned Herobrine. If he is the brother of god how does he not know of these things?

Come…

Little friends…

Escort us to it…

Herobrine…

He must see…

We would share it with him…

"This way! Over here!" squeaked the silverfish. "Come with us! We show you! Herobrine!"

A little bit apprehensively we let him deeper into the stronghold. Inside there was a few platforms, a pool of lava and a silverfish creater cage.

"I didn't know there were silverfish birthing areas," Herobrine commented out loud. 'Birthing cages?' is that what there called?

Of course there are…

Where did you think they came from?…

They are not day-walkers…

They do not breed…

"I guess I never thought about it," Herobrine admitted. "I didn't know they didn't breed."

They do not…

They came with us…

Though there are none in our home…

"Do you not breed?" asked Herobrine.

Not here…

"Herobrine!" squeaked the silverfish. "Come and see! Look in there! There it is!" We parted, forming an open path for herobrine to come and look

There, on the floor, was a square frame of Portal blocks some cracked, some not, with a lava pool at the bottom of a pit.

Herobrine turned back to the Endermen. "What is this?" he asked us.

That is our way home…

Or it was…

We didn't make it…

Nor did we break it…

But now it is broken…

And we are stuck here…

Trapped in this world…

Unable to go home…

To where we belong…

To where there is only shadow…

"Portal!" squeaked the silverfish. "Portal! Portal! Ender portal! Broken portal! Portal to The End!"

"'The End'?" questioned Herobrine.

Our home…

Our long-lost home…

Through the portal…

To our world…

We are the Endermen…

We are from The End…

Hence our name…

"Oh." Herobrine turned back to the broken portal. "Can it be fixed?" he asked us, I knew it could be fixed, I felt the sheer power of it every time I got near. The only question was how?

If only…

Perhaps it can…

But we cannot…

We cannot fix it…

We hold the power…

But cannot use it…

Trapped within us…

Mocking us…

The power to go home…

"Is there any way I can help?" asked Herobrine.

No…

We do not know…

What is required…

To fix the portal…

"Eyes of Ender!" squeaked the silverfish. "Ender pearls! And blaze rods! Craft! Mix! Fix!"

Craft?…

Mix?…

Fix?…

Little guardians…

What are you talking about?…

You never told us…

Eyes of Ender?…

What are those?…

What are the silverfish talking about? Eyes of Ender? What would that be?

"To The Nether!" squeaked the silverfish. "Kill the blaze! Endermen! Pearls from death! Craft! Mix! Fix!"

I stood as my kind turned to one another and started to quickly discuss the possibility of going home as our voices became incoherent as we all spoke questioningly to one other. The silverfish, meanwhile, had grown very agitated, and were scuttling to and fro all over the place. I could feel the annoyance radiating off of Herobrine.

"Craft! Mix! Fix!" squeaked the silverfish, over and over again. "Craft! Mix! Fix!"

"Enough!" Herobrine finally shouted.

Almost instantly, the silverfish regrouped on either side of the room that held the birthing cage, then we all turned to Herobrine, and everything was silent and still, we waited for his next move.

Herobrine slowly turned his covered head to acknowledge each and every being before him before finally speaking. "I will try to find answers," he told us "In the meantime…" He looked up at the Us in the room. "I thank you for sharing your secret with me, friends," he said. "I will do my best to find a way to send you home."

Thank you…

You are kind…

Long have we suffered…

We want to go home…

"It is my duty to assist my fellow Minecraftians however I can," he assured us. "and though you may be from another dimension, you are Minecraftians nonetheless, as you are the children of my brother, Notch. I bid you all farewell."

And we you…

Brother of God…

Herobrine...

Herobrine nodded. Then, he left the stronghold, leaving us to wonder if he could in fact fix the portal. "The power to save us rests in your hands." I said to my friends. They all nodded. "Good luck." one of my kind said behind me.

Return to Top


	4. Update

This is a short little update to the story, unfortunately I have gotten the iPod that contains the next chapter taken away, I am still working on it though. It's just I have to wait until I get my iPod back to continue. So until further notice, you guys will have to wait. Sorry for any inconvenience. World3nder - Wanna know how to entertain stupid people? See sentence below! Wanna know how to entertain stupid people? See sentence above!


	5. Filler

FWUAAAAAA! I'm updating it! I'm sorry For not touching it, but I completely forgot I had it! Derp. But this chapter corresponds with the nether chapter and some after that. chapter. Thanks for readin' !

After Herobrine left things returned to normal. We had nothing to do other than wait while he was out there, finding a way to bring us back home. Personally, I doubted he could do it. We have been trapped here For about 200 years, and we have just now seen the outside world. My race is a shy one. When we see someone we hang back, waiting to see if they will look at us. After about 15 minutes of watching, if they haven't looked at us, we might go down and investigate whatever is there. Usually people are shocked by our appearance ad stare at us for a while. That ends badly for either us of them. Usually them.

Over the course over a few months we never seen Herobrine again. If we did it would end with him running away before we could get a question in. Some times I wonder if he died and we were seeing a ghost. In my race we believe that if you did, your soul rejoins your body, if someone has looked at you. And you wander all of the dimensions for ever. It seems like that would be bad, but for the sake of my mate, it hope it was better than it sounds.

Another month had passed, and still no sign of Herobrine. I had began to doubt he would ever come back. Personally, If none of our race can find a way back a after a hundred years, how can one man? He claimed to be the brother of god, but if so, why does he not ask his god to save us? I am getting impatient, and being me, That is a hard thing to say. Being the leader of my kind while we're here is a hard thing to do. The young Enderman that is here are very rash. They don't think before they do something. Sometimes it ends up in their death. While the adults are more responsible for their actions, there still a few that want to act like kids. I end up exiling them from our area and force them to find another group of Endermen. This was hard for me to do, but when there are so few of us, having people that want make stupid risks can end in disaster. Only Herobrine could help us. I looked out to the rising sun.

"Where are you?" I said.

I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I'm an idiot when it comes to writing, plus I use a iPod touch to do this. Soooooo yeah... Filler.


	6. Canceled

It kills me to say this, but I'm canceling this.

I lack all motivation to write anymore. Have a good time. I might go back to this, but I most likely won't.

- World3nder: Every man has his breaking point. Sometimes, it seems like I've reached mine.


End file.
